Basketball goals which are particularly suited for use by young children are known in the art. Typically, such goals include a base to which a pole is attached and then a backboard and rim assembly is attached to the top of the pole. Many such devices require a plurality of fasteners for assembly purposes and do not, therefore, provide for quick and easy assembling. Moreover, most of these devices do not provide for compact storing during periods of nonuse.
Some of the prior art devices, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,611 and 5,082,261, provide for a height adjustment of the pole so that as the child grows in height or in skill, the rim may be raised to provide more of a challenge. However, in these devices, if the child is able to reach and grasp the rim, it is entirely possible that the entire assembly will tip and possibly fall onto the child.
In an attempt to solve this potential safety problem, a rim as been designed which fits over or otherwise straddles the pole. The design is such that upon a downward force on the outer end of the rim, the connection between the rim and the back of the pole will break allowing the rim to pivot slightly downwardly. However, because the inner end of the rim is still straddling the pole, the potential to pull the pole forwardly to tip the assembly still exists.
Moreover, a breakaway rim not only provides a safety feature to the product but also provides the child with a more realistic toy because most adult basketball rims are provided with a breakaway backboard.
Thus, the need exists for a basketball goal with a rim which will break away from the backboard in such a manner so as to reduce the possibility of the unit tipping and falling to the ground and to provide a more realistic children's toy.